


The royal beast.

by 3jaager



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Bad Parenting, Cave-In, Character Death, Children, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Drowning, Extinction, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Happy Sans (Undertale), Old Married Couple, Parenthood, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad and Happy, Single Parents, Time Skips, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, War, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jaager/pseuds/3jaager
Summary: The life story of a magic beast being addopeted and trainer by Undyne. The magic beast is called Midori Neko. Read how his sad live turn into a great life that comes to an end on the surface.There is also a dutch version.er is ook een Nederlandse versie.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning of the end.

Chapter 1 The beginning of the end.

It's a sunny day. The sun slowly starts to set. You stand up on all four legs and stretch. A feline yawn escapes your throat. 

Hehe. Waking up sleepy head? You hear Undyne say. 

You stare at Undyne. A human cycles by and looks at you two. On the terrace Undyne sits in a large stone chair. With a few deep cracks in it. She's in her armor when she was in the Royal Guard. Red hair that has lost most of its shine with multiple grey hairs in between. In addition, there is a wicker rocking chair. There are two small wooden chairs and a low table nearby. In front of it lays a large flat stone in the grass with sand around it. The flat top of the large stone shows signs that has fire burned on it. It has a three meters feline skeleton with green fire around the chest and almost the entire top of the spine. But stops after the hind legs and does not run over the long tail. 

You make a proud but soft growl towards Undyne and sit on your back feet. The front door opens and Alphys walks out with a tree with two tall glasses filled with lemonade and two cups of tea and places it on the table. 

Alan! Liz! Drinks are ready! 

Undyne yells in the direction of a small playground just down the street. A little later, two children come running. A young boy fish monster is there first. He is wearing black and blue striped trousers and a dark gray sweater. Followed by the somewhat smaller girl lizard monster in a white dress. 

Welcome home mama Undyne. Says the young fish monster named Alan and starts drinking right away.

Mama Alphys? Asks the young lizard girl. 

Yes Liz? Answer Alphys as she sits in her chair and sweeps her hand across her wrinkled forehead. 

At school today after my presentation about Midori Neko was over. There was a question I could not answer. Why is there no one else like Midori Neko? I know you said that he is the last of its kind. But how is that possible? I know that there was once a group of them in the Underground. 

Alphys starts to tremble strongly. No no no no no no no no. 

Sight here we go again. Says Undyne and lifts Alphys up. Midori fetch! You give a happy meow and catch Alphys thrown in your direction. Midori comfort my beautiful lizard woman!

You nod and drag Alphys a little further and lie down on her under the shade of a tree. Listen you two adorable punks of mine. We didn't want to say this before because of … You saw how Alphys reacted. Both children watch Undyne. Let me start at the beginning. Long ago just like now. There lived two dominant species in the world. Humans and monsters. 

But Midori is neither of those two, and what does this have to do with mama Alphys? Interrupts Liz. 

Well noted Liz answers Undyne. As everyone knows. A war broke out. Monsters lost the battle but they were not the only ones sealed under the mountain. Magic beast are more animalistic. Okay, there are also animal monsters as smart or dumber than some magic beast. But the main difference is reproduction. Monsters reproduce like uuuuuu. Undyne makes a fake cough. 

We'll talk more about that later. But unlike humans, monsters don't care what the gender of the other monster is. Just like race. But there is also a blockade. Monsters of two different types always have twins as a minimum. Unless something goes wrong of course. The magic of two different monsters doesn't mix well. This allows for two different types of monsters at birth. One of each species. 

Okay back to why Alphys reacts that way. Like I said. A few species of magic beast lived underground with us. Midori's species lived close together. In one of the dry spots in Waterfall. But then during an expansion project of the Underground … Undyne is silent for a moment. There … There was … A few tears roll out of Undyne's eye. 

It went well at first. They made good progress and when they were almost in the area for a new measurement. Looking for weak spots and if there was something behind the stone. It happened. Without warning, a large part of the ceiling came down. Above it was a water reservoir. 

The violence of the water and the shaking of the crashing ceiling brought pieces down in several places in the Underground. Waterfall and Snowdin themselves lost the ability to travel to each other. Many lives were lost. 

Alphys ... Undyne looks at you and Alphys. Alphys is a lot calmer and pats you on the head. You give her a few cups. 

Alphys was young and saw her father being crushed. With the floods and the fast currents throughout Waterfall, even his dust was lost. This hit her hard. Every few years she still has nigtmares about it.

As for Midori Neko. His entire clan died in a cave in. We don't know if one managed to escape or died favourably enough to leave a young behind. 

What do you mean? Says Alan and Liz follows with I don't get it either. 

Undyne pats her leg after seeing Alphys hold a thumb up when she looks at her. Alphys walks towards the rest and you sprint towards Undyne and sit between the two chairs. 

Alphys will explains briefly how Midori reproduces. 

The old lizard turns red for a moment and then sits down in her chair. Magic beast usually reproduce with the environment in which they live in mind. If there are too many in an area, they will not reproduce or the group will split. Midori can give birth up to two kittens. But this only happens with the death of its kind. When they become seriously ill or when thet are dying, their green fire slowly turns into black smoke. Ultimately, only black smoke remains around their chest. Then they turn to dust with their chest as last. Then the smoke slowly goes away until one or two small fireballs remain. We don't know Midori Neko's age. Asriel has no idea whether Midori was a young or a new born magic beast when he saved him. When he was still Flowey. 

Undyne smiles a little and strokes your head. You start spinning happy. 

Who good does. Meets good. It's all because Midori Neko started acting so weird that we managed to save him. Unfortunately, Asriel lost an arm in the treatments and it took a long time. But the punk is alive and that is the most important thing. An arm is a small price to pay. To rise from the dead and not like a soulless flower. 

That’s for sure says the rest and everyone starts laughing afterwards. 

Then you suddenly start to cough. What wrong punk? Hairball or is it getting too busy for you here? Says Undyne a little worried. 

The rest stop laughing and slowly get more and more worried as you keep coughing. Then with a final cough you blow out some black smoke. Everyone is absolutely still and does not move. Meanwhile, you lie down on the floor with your front legs crossed. Then you put your head on it. 

Alphys is the first to get up and run to you. No no no no. Oh my god are you okay? I I I I. Undyne! Alphys screams while she has your head in her claws. Check Midory. Alan, Liz it's okay. He's probably just sick. We get here early so we should be able to do something about it. I'll get some instruments to examine him. 

You growl a little because your attempt to sleep was interrupted so quickly. Alphys runs into the house and Undyne starts touching you all over your body. You don't understand what all the commotion is about. But you don't care. You enjoy the attention too much. A little later Alphys comes with a few instruments. She measures your temperature. Asks if you want to do a magic attack on a weird board. Shines with an annoying light in your eye sockets. A few minutes later. You look at Alphys with a grumpy face. 

This is the final test. Alphys carefully makes your soul visible. A white circle with a green glow around it appears. Alphys takes a sigh of relief and falls on her behind. Thank god. I was afraid that you ... Then Alphys goes silent soon followed by the sound of broken glass. A crack appears in your soul. It is quiet for a moment. Alphys falls backwards. 

Undyne quickly kneels down next to Alphys. Everything okay Alphy? What's the matter with Midori? Is it serious? Please say it is not serious. Says Undyne worried. 

Midory is dying. Reply's Alphys slowly. 

The kids start to cry and you make a surprised meow as a kitten when they hug you crying. Undyne helps Alphys get up. 

I'm going to call Frisk. Alphys says and walks inside. 

Undyne slowly sits in her stone chair. Then she takes her phone. 

Hello Undyne!!! What a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to call me. Papyrus says so loudly that the children can hear it. 

Papyrus ... Can you come here. Midori is dying. Can ... Can you maybe tell the others to? 

It is quiet for a moment on the other side of the line. Then Papyrus starts talking. Of course Undyne. I'll be there as soon as possible. In cases like this, I wish my brother was still with us. With his shortcut I could have given you a hug right now. I'm hanging up now. Stay strong Undyne. 

Undyne puts her head in her hand that rest on the railing. Tears fall from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 First memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk arrives and Asriel annoys you. You also dream about your first memories.

A few minutes later a car stops. A young elderly Frisk gets out and walks towards Undyne. 

You try to get up and walk towards Frisk. 

But the two kids are still holding you tight. 

Is it true Frisk asks slowly. 

Before Undyne can say anything, Midori is shouted loudly. 

Everyone looks in the direction of the sound. 

A goat monster with only one arm that everyone recognizes comes running towards them. 

A little later you make a grumpy face. Two crying children who do not let you go. Now there is a teenage goat who is also participating. You had enough. 

Alphys has since come out again. She makes a soft laugh and takes a photo 

You growl loud and irritated. Everyone let's go of you slowly. You jump over Asriel and walk towards your stone. You spit a green fireball on the stone and stretch out on the stone. When you are trying to fall asleep you see two other goat monsters walking towards you. Asgore and Toriel. Two large monsters who despite their age, have only a few grey hairs that are saying that they are older than you might think. You yawn again before falling asleep. A small amount of smoke escapes during the yawn. You dream about your first memories. 

(Eighty years ago.) 

You feel a lot of movement. All you see is green fire. Then when the warm fire around you suddenly disappears. You are feeling freezingly cold. You also have difficulty breathing when you are pulled underwater by the current. You bump into a few rocks while you are being carried away by the current. You break one of your front legs. Then you finally get a grip. You see a lot of white and a few buildings in the distance. You try to climb up but lose your footing in the snow and with only one front leg you fail to get hold again. You fall back into the icy water and become submerged again. 

You do not know how long you are being carried away by the water. Eventually the flow decreases and you come to a standstill. You sink down on the smooth bottom below. You try to move your body to get out of the water. But you are too exhausted. Your whole body hurts. You have a few broken bones. Your vision slowly turns black. You hear something else go into the water. For a short time you hear and feel nothing. 

Then your spine is pulled hard. You see a trail of black smoke. Your fire hardly burns and you are surrounded by black smoke that slowly diminishes. Within a few seconds you're out of the water and land hard in a pile of leaves. You spit out water immediately. When your vision slowly recovers, you hear poorly. 

Well well well. What do we have here? Golly you don't look to well. Hehe. Well this is new. After all those resets and I've never seen you. Hahaha. That means that even Toriel has never found you. How ironic that you are saved by little old Flowey. Oh golly. Such a pity. 

The adult versions of you are a little too strong to play with. Especially because they live in groups. But a single kitten. Oh boy! I can have so much fun with that. Maybe I can even use you to kill that smiling trash bag. Hehe. So I'm going to take good care of you. I'm not going to kill you. At least not yet. 

You cough and look in the direction of the sound. You see a plant with a happy face. A vine protrudes from the ground near the plant and is wrapped around your spine. You cough again. Thick black smoke comes out of your mouth. You slowly close your eyes. 

What! No! You cannot die already! Ugh! I can't believe I'm going to do this. Flowey is silent for a moment. 

Then you hear Flowey screaming loudly. HELP! HELP! 

Your body hurts. It's cold. You want silence and peace. But because of the shouting you open your eyes again. At least an attempt at. You only get them half open. You hear something approaching quickly and then it stops. 

Help! He is dying! I found him in the water. I can't do green magic. Help him. 

A little later you are gently lifted up in soft hairy hands. Flowey is still holding you. Then you suddenly feel warmth. You make a soft meow. You slowly look around you. The white hairy hands glow green. You can see a lot of glowing fireballs hovering around the white person. They give off a pleasant warmth. 

Don't worry. It … It will probably be fine. You have taken a lot of damage. But that is something that can heal. Flowey. Thank you. 

What! 

What are you thanking me for old cow?! Flowey calls out angry and confused. 

It is quiet for a moment. The only sound is from the burning of fire and the flowing water. 

I know you like to be alone and don't like other monsters. You do your own things and never ask for help from others. I am proud that you called for help. 

Flowey mutters something angry. But you cannot hear what. 

Oh that's right. Hello little one. My name is Toriel. That there is Flowey. He saved you. I'm so happy. You already look better. I mean look at yourself. 

For the first time in your life, you take a good look at your body. Claw like legs with small long nails on your four fingers. Made of bones. Your left arm that was broken looks a lot better. You see a lot of smoke around your rib cage. You see a broken piece of rib slowly growing back. But the black smoke is slowly being driven away by the green fire. That same fire slowly creeps across the top of your spine. It comes into contact with the vine of flowey but does nothing special. It feels a little weird. You can still see some bone fractures here and there. Plus a long tail. But the pain slowly goes away. You slowly fall asleep on Toriel. 

An unknown amount of time later you wake up to a growling sound. You feel a lot better and you stretch. You are hungry. You look around and see Toriel laughing. 

Looks like you're hungry. She says. 

You jump from Toriel's lap and walk past Flowey and give him a cup. Then you look at yourself. No fractures. No black smoke. Beautiful green flames around your chest and on your spine. You walk slowly and carefully towards the water. 

The entire pat forward is blocked with water. Except a small piece with spikes. You look into the water. It is about twice as deep as you and not very wide. But still wider than you. 

Green fire surrounds your nails and anchors in the ground. Then you slowly drink some water. After you have finished drinking. You see a reflection of your own face. You growl and hit your claw in the water a few times. 

Then, to the surprise of the other two, you suddenly lie flat on the floor. 

What kind of stupid is it doing now? Do you hear Flowey say. 

You slowly bring your right front leg forward. Then the flams around the nails become much longer and you hit the water. A fish is floundering on the ground nearby. Then you spit green fire on the fish and start eating purringly. 

Ahhh his first prey says Flowey. 

I think it's time that I take him to my house. Then I can see if I can find someone who knows where he comes from. Toriel says as she gets up. 

What! He's mine! I found it first! Flowey says furiously. 

You feel a familiar tug on your spine and land next to Flowey. He's mine! Flowey wraps vines around you. Then he dives underground and drags you along. 

Toriel stares in amazement at the hole where Flowey and you disappeared. I hope that this goes well.


	3. Chapter 3 Papyrus joins the group.     And Sans to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus rushes over after he hears the bad news.  
> Also why is Sans in a metal backpack?  
> Learn some more of the backstory of some of the charachters that know Midori Neko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted to make this chapter about Flowey raising Midori Neko but it kind of went into another diraction.  
> Oh well then it will just happen in the next chapter

Midori! 

Suddenly there is loud shouting. You wake up from the scream. Before you can open your eyes, something bumps into you. You and a noisy skeleton roll in the lawn. Then you can see who it is. It's Papyrus. A two and a half meter long skeleton. He has a red sweater with short sleeves and long black pants. With a metal backpack with 4 glass windows. One on each side except the back. The fourth glass window is on top. 

Papyrus! Undyne shouts. Be careful with Midori Neko from now on. We don't know how long you can still play so rough with him before you hurt him. I see you brought Sans. 

Oh hello and sorry Undyne. I'll try to hold back from now on. Of course I take Sans with me. Look there he is. Look Sans. It's Undyne and Midori Neko. Oh wait I'll let you out of my backpack so you can see them better. 

Papyrus takes off the metal backpack and opens a hatch at the back. The backpack has a large five liter glass ketchup bottle firmly secured with a special holder. The ketchup bottle has a Grillby`s mark on it. In it is a small whoopee cushion. A piece of a red scarf and a piece of blue fabric. Which also covers the rest of the bottom of the metal backpack. Furthermore, there is a small bone and a small photo in it. Two happy skeletons under a blue sky. Finally, there is a small drawing in it. Three people with the text DON`T FORGET. Everything in the bottle is covered with a layer of dust with a large pile on the bottom. 

Papyrus takes out the ketchup bottle. Look Sans. Undyne is back in her old royal guard armor. She cannot part with it. But that is understandable. As an ex royal guards man myself, I understand her desire to get back in the harness sometimes. I still have my three harnesses and still put them on. Except my first. My battle body has become too small. Hello Midori. Look Sans. Look at how big he got. Papyrus says, giving you a pat. 

You lick Papyrus over the face. 

Aaah you still like each other a lot. Undyne says and pats you. 

But of course. Not only was Midori Neko my final ticket in the royal guard. But he is also a great training partner. Jogging together. The three of us training together. Sans found him so great. He had five HP before the barrier broke. And it eventually rose to 25 HP. The highest I have ever seen him. They also often slept together. In one of San's sentry stations. I heard him thank Midori myself so many times. No idea why. Something about making some route impossible. 

Then come on in punk. You too Midori. Undyne says. All three walk in. After Papyrus put Sans back in his backpack. Undyne looks around. Papyrus sits down on the chair next to Frisk. With the metal backpack on a table next to him. Alphys is in one of the two large chairs after she has finished pouring tea. The three royal dreamurrs sit on the couch. Toriel has an arm around Asriel. Alan and Liz's two small chairs are empty. 

Where are the children Alphys? Undyne asks. Midori gives a cup along Undyne and then Alphys leg and then lies down on the carpet. 

They went into their room crying. They don't want to accept that Midori is dying. Alphys says slowly. I was hoping we wouldn't have a conversation like this again. 

That is understandable. Answers Asgore. After we had solved the biggest problems between monsters and humans. We had just had one conversation with this atmosphere. 

That was when Alphys determined that my brother was ill. I remember that very well. Not only because it was about my brother's health. But also because Undyne had a mood change because of her pregnancy then. The whole room had to be repaired. 

In my defense Papyrus. I thought your brother was making a terrible joke then. Plus like you said I was under the influence of my pregnancy. That's why we chose Sans name for our daughter. Liz as in LIZard. 

Uhm. Like I said. Asgore starts again. Even though we still have some problems with humans. Especially in some foreign countries. We live in peace and it is years ago since the last major accident. Monsters lives under the sun again without major problems. But being locked up so long without sunlight still has some effect on some monsters. Papyrus is one of ten percent of all monsters who have no problem with this. But many other monsters do have problems with this. Some more than others. 

As seen with Sans. He died early for his species. He also had trouble growing and has therefore always remained small. Even when everything was fine and there were no major problems. His HP has always remained low. Those are a few normal consequences of a lack of sunlight. There are some other physical problems but this is enough for Midori Neko's situation. 

Thank you Asgore for explaining again the problem of growing up without sunlight. 

No problem, Torie 

As I just said. Asgore explained one of Midori's problems. As everyone already knows. Midori did not have the best start in life. At a young age he was seriously injured by a cave in and almost drowned. Normally getting hurt is not a problem. But getting seriously injured at a very young age is dangerous and bad for the body. This plus poor upbringing and no sunlight is probably the reason that Midori is already dying. Normally he has about another hundred years to live. That's why no one saw this coming. 

We must be careful with this information. Everyone loves babies. Humans haven't seen a magic beast baby for centuries. Told Alphys and takes a sip of her tea. Plus this is the most dangerous period. Magic beast must first reach a certain age before they can leave children behind. So if we're careless, its kind can go extinct. As we first thought before we discovered Midori Neko. 

Sorry! Asriel shouts with great sadness. If I had taken better care of him, Midori would have lived years longer. This is all my fault. I'm sorry. Asriel starts to cry. 

Come on Asriel. You did that as Flowey. Frisk says. I know you're still struggling with what you've done as flowey. But you can't blame yourself for everything. You saved Midori. You made sure he's with us now. Even if you could have done better. You're still the reason he's alive. 

Can you tell us a little more about that time? I'm actually quite curious about that. Sans would probably have found it interesting. 

Okay Papyrus. Then I'll tell you how I raised him as a Flowey without a soul. Plus the reason why I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to:  
> Anjel_X https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X  
> TheNor 
> 
> For there help.


End file.
